


Wits + Wagers

by GeekyNightOwl1997



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyNightOwl1997/pseuds/GeekyNightOwl1997
Summary: This is all the stories about Jack betting on Mac. In everyday life. From betting on Mac in Science Fairs to the Sandbox to Working for the Phoenix.**This is part of 'Momma Matty' AU I've written.**





	1. Wagers

Jack Dalton knows his brother. He knows him so well, that he can bet his life on the kid. Jack has no longer gotten surprised by what he does. For all he knows, he Mac could build a time machine. Mac probably does have a time machine.

Jack should probably ask him about that.

No. There is nothing Angus Macgyver can do that surprises Jack. When people look at him, and ask him; " _He did that_?" Jack always smiles. Tells them that " _Yes, yes he did_." It got to the point that, somewhere along the line, Jack found himself betting on his brother. He always laughed, because one minute, Jack is empty handed, the next… his hands are filled with money.

Jack loves his brother, and he has a sneaking suspicion that Mac knows Jack's betting on him. But it's Mac. He won't draw attention to himself like that. Jack also think's Mac is more amused by it than anything else.

Jack's seen everything.

Mac's disproved everyone.

So what if he gets something out of the whole ordeal?


	2. Not all who Wander...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> So, the idea of Jack betting on Mac comes from my One-shot AU's of where Matty is both Jack and Mac's adoptive mom... after writing one of the one shots, I've gotten ideas of how and what Jack would bet on Mac for. 
> 
> These will probably be short, unless you want me to go into describing what Mac does... this one is short because I feel like it's self-explanatory...
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> I don't know anything about Military bases in foreign lands. If I'm wrong, I apologize. I also don't own the show 'Macgyver' all credit goes to the rightful owners. I also apologize for spelling and grammer mistakes and for any OCCness.
> 
> *I do own Rex and Sandy though!

Jack chuckles as he pulls all the winnings towards him. The guys and him had been betting all evening. It had been an easy rotation for the base. Most of the EOD techs were lounging around. Calling home. Just cooling off. It was easy for them to do it. As for Jack and his crew this was a once in a lifetime. So, they went all out. By gambling. Money to home made goods. At the moment Jack was winning.

"Okay. Okay. He's got to be cheating." Rex commented tossing his cards on the table. Jack just grins, as Sandy begins to shuffle.

"Your just jealous because I'm good at betting."

There were groans around the table. Jack began stacking the money and took a bite of a cookie. A smile on his lips, mainly because he knew whose cookies they were.

_I gotta ask Boze for the recipe._

Once the cards were dealt, they all began to wager. Mundane things. Money. Cookies. Silly stuff. Until it got to Rex, who had a gleam in his eye. He looked straight at Jack.

"A day with Mac." The room got quiet. All eyes looked at Jack. The sharp shooter, raised an eyebrow.

"What now?" Jack asked, his voice calm.

"I want to be Mac's Overwatch for a day. I want to see what's so great about the kid."

Jack paused, it seemed like the whole room was holdings its breathe. Everyone knew that separating the two was a major no-no. When the overheads wanted work done, they sent Jack and Mac. Nobody really knew Mac's background, but ever since he came to camp, he's stuck close to Jack. Almost like a baby monkey clinging to its mother or a leech to the skin. When you brought the case up to Jack, though, he'd always look like he'd give you a knuckle sandwich. Weirdly, Mac usually stopped him.

"Alright...but let's make it a bit more interesting… shall we?"

"Raising, Jack?"

"I give you about two minutes after he disarms his first bomb, that he wanders off." The soldiers around the table all looked at Rex. He began laughing. Everyone, but Jack followed suit.

"That's a dumb bet, Dalton."

"$50."

"On a bet like that? I'll take it."

Rex and Jack shook hands. Jack grinning with glee.

                              ********

               **Next Day, after rotation**

Jack was outside the tent when Rex and Mac pulled up. He watched, half relaxed, the other half stiff. He didn't like, not being Mac's Overwatch. He didn't trust very many people. Mac got out of the humvee, a smile on his face. He walked up to Jack, and gave him a fist bump.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine. I think. Disarmed six bombs."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "How many were those in the eyesight of Rex?" Mac opened his mouth, and then eyed the humvee. Rex hadn't came out yet. Mac looked at Jack, a sheepish smile on his face. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Go hit the showers." Mac nodded and walked off to go drop his stuff off, before hitting the showers. Jack made his way up to the humvee, just as Rex was getting out. Rex's green eyes steely with anger. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out two twenties and a ten.

"How do you keep up with him?" Rex asks.

Jack smiles, clasps Rex's shoulders, "Falls, I've been keeping an eye on him since we were kids."

Jack took the money and walked off. Leaving Rex to figure out what he meant by the statement. Jack on the other hand, was cherishing the money he held in his grasp.


	3. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Okay, so...I don intend to have all of these to be while they are Army...and I might do another chapter with the same title, but when they a different ages. There is a mention to my other story "Mamma Matty." You don't need to read it to understand this one, but if you would like, please, go ahead and read it!
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> I don't own 'Macgyver.' I do own Al and Radar. Sorry are any inaccuracies of military bases, spelling and grammer mistakes, and any OCCness.

Jack glanced at Mac, the kid looked like he was going to nod off any point. Though he was using his stubbornness, because they were still on duty. Jack knew the moment they parked the humvee, Mac would be asleep. Jack glanced at the rearview, where the other team was at. It had been a weird rotation. They wanted teams of two, talk got in that there was some sort of ring. Mac alone had disassembled seven IED's. Radar, the other EOD, had disassembled five, he too looked tired. The way back was easy, but bumpy. Jack glanced back through the rearview, a smirk on his face.

"$30 Mac falls asleep before we back to base." Jack says. His brother looked over at him, rolling his eyes. Radar and Al look at each other. Everyone knew how stubborn both Jack and Mac were. Mac more so, if he didn't want to fall asleep, he wouldn't.

"Deal." They agreed. Jack smirked, glanced at Mac. Who was already rubbing his eyes. Jack knew it was _technically_ cheating, but it was quiet and he didn't like quiet, so what if his humming helped speed the sleep to come? Not like Al and Radar knew.

Soon, Jack was humming softly enough that the only person who would hear it, was Mac. Who kept hitting his leg. Jack knew what he was doing. Mac didn't like falling asleep in vehicles, very much anymore. Ever since the accident that they had about seven years ago now, Mac tries to stay awake. Jack also knows that Mac's exhausted. The kid needs sleep, and so he continues to hum softly.

Even with his eyes on the road, Jack knows Mac's eyes are fluttering and when he sees the base just up ahead, he fears he may lose $60. Mac rubs his eyes again, despite Jack's worry the humming continues. Jack looks over and Mac has his head on the window. Jack smirks.

"I'm n't asl'ep." Mac's voice is slurred.

"Right, bud. Of course not."

"N't fa'r, J'ck." He mumbled, and with Jack starting to hum again, Jack sees Mac's breathing level out. He's asleep. Jack just got $60.

Jack looks at the rearview mirror, a smile on his face, that starts turning into a snarl when he sees Al lifts hands to wake Mac. His eyes a cold stare.

"Houseman, if you wake him, I'll put you in the infirmary." Jack threatened, "Do you _know_ how hard it is to get him to sleep?"

Al pulled back his hand. Jack took one more look at his charge, his brother. They entered base and Jack parked the car. He got out, Al and Radar following him suit. Jack rounded to the other side and opened the door. Jack, against his own advice, shook Mac awake. Groggily, Mac opened his eyes. A small whimper escaped his lips and Jack hoped the kid wasn't having a nightmare.

"Come on, Mac. Let's get you in bed." Mac got his seatbelt off and got out of the humvee. The moment his feet touch solid ground, he started to fall. Jack was right there to catch him. Jack ignored all the looks as he helped Mac get to the barracks.Jack removed his shoes and jacket and left him on the bunk. Jack went and took a quick shower and when he got back, he found sixty dollars on his bunk.

Jack ruffled Mac's hair before he hit the hay. His money in a secret place only he and Mac knew about.


	4. Rope Climbling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> In this one they are obviously in High School.
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes. I don't own 'Macgyver' but I do own Maggie and Cole. Sorry for any OCCness.

Jack and Mac have two periods together. Though, Mac wouldn't call lunch a period because "you aren't learning anything, Jack." Psh. Uh, yeah you are… it's called being "Social." Mac would roll his eyes, but had a smile on his face. The other period was PE. Everybody in class loved to have PE with both of them. Jack was the athlete, but Mac could upstage him in basketball and soccer...and running. But Jack was usually a master at everything else. Except for the rope climbing. Mac was good at climbing, it was always why Jack sent him to climb through windows… and other high places. But Jack also knew that he was afraid of heights, so Mac didn't usually stay up there long.

"$5 that Mac can make it up there before Maggie can." Jack said to the guy in front of him. Cole turned around and gave him a strange look.

"Isn't he afraid of heights?"

"He is." Cole looked forward and looked up at Mac. He seemed to analyze him for a couple of minutes. Jack can see the gears turning. Part of Jack was hoping he'd raise it.

"$15."

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Jack shrugged and they shook hands on it. Mac and Maggie had gotten up to the rope. The teacher, Mr. Hadley stood in the middle, he waited and then blew the whistle. The moment Mac heard the whistle his hands were on the rope, pulling himself up. Maggie was barely on the rope, when everyone heard the bell at the top, and then came Mac scrambling down. He smiled and then walked off to the bleachers. Cole turned around, eyes narrowed. Jack just gave him a smirk.

"Bet he isn't as fast as me."

"$25?"

"Deal."

                           ********

After everyone went, Jack went up to Mac, Riley, and Boze. Mac took one look at Jack and then rolled his eyes.

"Again? With who?" Mac asked, as he stood up.

"Cole." Mac took a deep breath and then walked up to the rope. Riley and Boze following, Jack behind them. Cole was already there, the coach standing in the middle. After two minutes he blew his whistle and Mac was off. Cole was barely keeping up. Then the bell rang, and Mac clambered down. Followed by Cole. Mac gave him a sheepish smile.

"Haven't you all learned by now? Don't bet on Mac." Riley said.


	5. Four Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Okay, so...I have this thing for guys and glasses. And the first episode of the first season...boy did I love Mac. So, my mind played with the idea... and this is where ended up.
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> Sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes and any OCCness. I don't own 'Macgyver.'
> 
> ***Side Note:  
> All those mixed up "J" names... those are all the same person it's Jill Morgan. I just remember Jack calling her wrong names... am I wrong?

One thing Jack knows about Mac is… he wears contacts. Not that he hates his glasses, it's just, Jack can't always be there to punch the daylights out of the jerks that have nicknames for him. So, Mac wears glasses only around friends and usually on off days. Riley and Bozer know about the glasses...and if Jack didn't know better, he'd think Riley _liked_ Mac with his glasses on.

No, what's funny is seeing Mac without glasses or contacts. Matty and Jack have found Mac bumping into things. Or hear a small "Ow!" In the other room. They usually roll their eyes and shout;

"PUT GLASSES ON MAC!"

Which the answer always seems to be, "I'M FINE THANKS!"

So, what does Jack do? He bets on Mac. All the time, but most importantly, he bets on Mac not wearing his glasses. Which makes Jack laugh to himself, because his kid brother is barely graceful as is. But without glasses it's like he can't function. Which, Jack means… HE can't… because he needs to see… that's not the point.

The point is that Jack has made over $200 off Mac and his glasses… and he's lost $50 (or a little more) because people are jerks.

(Family is the only people that can make fun of each other, if somebody else does it, well… Jack will fight them.)

These are some of Jack's favorites:

                             ********

_"$20 he runs into a counter." Jack says, sitting at the bar. Matty was walking around and stopped, gave her eldest a look. Jack flinched and looked away. Matty smirked._

_"Jack, we've talked about this."_

_"Momma, you said to add you to the bets."_

_"We don't-"_

_"Ow!" The sound of a cry came from the other room. Matty facepalmed and when she looked up, she saw Jack with a smile. He was holding his hand out for the twenty.Then she narrowed her eyes. Jack's smile faded for a moment._

_"Mac, sweetie? What did you run into?"_

_"Uh…" they both could hear the embarrassment in his voice, "A wall?"_

_Matty smiled, quirked an eyebrow, and held out her hand. Jack cursed. Then sighed. Matty wasn't letting up._

_"I'll get you the $20 tomorrow."_

_"Don't think I'll forget."_

_Jack knows she won't forget._

_********_

_"$10 says he runs into the trash can." Jack says plopping his tray down. Riley, Janet, and Bozer all looked up at him confused. Then they looked over their shoulders to see their favorite blonde walking. He had his glasses, but they weren't on his face. They were on his head. Riley facepalmed and Jen looked like she felt bad._

_It was Bozer who grinned._ _"$15 says he runs into Sally Moore."_

_Riley, Jane, and Jack look and indeed Sally (Captain of the Cheer squad *and* the most sweetest girl in school) was walking to her table. Inwardly everyone cringed, it was Friday...she was wearing her cheer uniform. Granted it was black, but the words were white. They were having spaghetti._

_"$20 says he runs into Dylan." Riley chirped._

_Jack cringes and tenses. Dylan wasn't a guy for Mac to mess with. Nor Bozer. Riley could hold her own and so could Jack. Dylan didn't like Mac. They all watched with bated breath as Mac began to walk over to their table._

_"$25 he runs into Carlos." Jan pipped up._

_The Hispanic student who liked Mac, was just standing up. He had a big smile on his face. Jack was rooting for the trash can. If Jack knew his brother (and he did.) Mac would he running into-_

_"Oof!"_

_The lunch room was quiet as all eyes fell on Mac, who had slipped and tripped over the trash can that was between their table and the others. Everyone, except those who sat at their table and Carlos started laughing. Mac's face got bright red. Jack, Boze, and Riley all stood up and walked over to Mac. Riley helped Mac up, got his glasses and put them on his face. Jack picked up the trash can and threw away the food that wasn't all over the floor. Boze went and got the janitor._

_Jack knew Mac was never gonna live it down. But hey, Jack got $30 out of the ordeal._

_********_

_Jack, Bozer, Leanna, and Matty were in the War Room. They were waiting for Mac and Riley to show up. The mission wasn't time sensitive, but they would like to be briefed today. Today would be great, then Jack got an idea. And he looked at everyone in the room, a smile on his face._

_"$30 says Riley will walk in with one of Mac's button up shirts. $20 says Mac is wearing his glasses."_

_Bozer, Leanna, and Matty all at each other. The idea that they spent the night together never crossed their minds. Matty quirked an eyebrow. She had learned long ago that Jack was on to something, betting on Mac was always a golden opportunity. She however didn't abuse it… but it was amusing idea._

_"Alright, I'm in." Matty agreed. Jack grinned. His attention went to Bozer and and Leanna. Who were looking at each other._

_Could Jack be right? Bozer wouldn't know, he was at Leanna's… but there was no- "We're in!"_

_The moment they all agreed to it. Riley came rushing in. Those who were in the room looked at each other. Jack's smile was wide. Riley stalled, looking at everyone._

_"What?"_

_Then came Mac...wearing his glasses. Everyone groaned, all except Matty._

_Mac looked at everyone, "What?"_

_Jack came up to both Riley and Mac, his smile never fading. He gave them a hug and then turned to the others._

_"I get $90 for Riley wearing Mac's shirt. And $60 for Mac wearing glasses!! I love you both so much!" Riley and Mac were blushing the rest of the day._

                                ********

There are more bets that Jack has made money off, but those are stories for another time. Or never, Matty has blacked them out on all case files…


	6. Pride before the Fall pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Alright fran_22, this will be a two shot. I hope this one suffices your idea of Jack loosing a lot of money. At least to me thats a lot... anyway I hope to have the second part of this up tomorrow and hopefully that one suffices your idea of Mac winning it all back. I may do a one shot of how Jack handled Mac in my "Momma Matty AU." If you want me too that is. 
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> Sorry for the spelling and grammer mistakes. I don't own 'Macgyver.' And I have no true knowledge of military bases, so if it's wrong, I apologize.

"Hey, Dalton!"

 

Jack had turned around, he had just took a quick shower and was headed to the barracks. Mac was there and he wanted to make sure the kid had gotten something to eating. When he turned around he had to force himself not to growl. Eric Washer. Great. 

 

"What is it, Corporal?" Jack asked.

 

"I heard you liked to gamble."

 

Jack froze, before he nodded, "And?"

 

"Especially, about Macgyver?" 

 

"And?" Jack asked, he became tense. The only person on base who knew that Mac and Jack were brothers, was Charlie. They were careful. 

 

"Well, I have a bet for you." 

 

Jack narrowed his eyes, "What is it?" 

 

Eric smirked, "I bet you $500 that your EOD tech can't hold his liquor."

 

Jack paused. There was an edge to Eric's voice that Jack couldn't decipher. A sudden overwhelming need came over him. Like, Jack needed to see Mac,  _ now. _ However, Jack stood straight up and put a lazy smile on his lips. Part of Jack was hoping he would be able to read Eric more if he didn't look tense. 

 

"$800." Eric raised an eyebrow, but the smirk didn't leave. He held out his hand and Jack took it. The deal had been made. 

 

"Dalton. You should've gone lower." The snide remark, caused Jack's panic to explode. But they walked to the barracks side by side and the moment Jack heard the music, he knew he just lost $800. 

 

Upon entering the barracks, the men all froze, all except Mac… whose eyes were glossed over in a drunken state. He held a bottle in his hands and he was singing off key. He was wearing only his T-shirt and cargo pants. He was stumbling everywhere. Jack growled. 

 

"J-*hiccup*-ack." Mac cheered.

 

Jack didn't know if he was more angry that he was only gone for ten minutes and Mac was drunk. Or that Eric seemed to be the one that orchestrated the whole thing. He didn't want to cause any sort of scene, he went over and gripped Mac shoulder.

 

"Come on Mac, let's get out of here."

While leaving the barracks Jack chose to ignore the gleeful look on Eric Washer's face.


	7. Pride before the Fall pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> fran_22 here is the second part! I hope this suffices.
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> Sorry for any inaccuracies on military, spelling and grammer. For any OCCness.

It had been a couple of days and Jack hadn't been in a good mood. With losing $800 and dealing with his reckless, drunk brother, he hadn't been kind to a single soul. His remarks to Mac were harsh and held a lot of anger. Deep down, Jack wasn't angry at him. Jack couldn't be angry at him. No, Jack was angry at Washer. The smug, no good rotten, Corporal held it over everyone's head that he beat Jack. 

 

The thing was, he cheated. Mac was already drunk and Jack couldn't prove Eric had anything to do with it, because Mac couldn't remember who gave him the bottle. So, Jack sat in his own anger. Lashed out to anybody. He almost ripped somebody a new one for just bumping into him. That was until Mac stopped him. 

 

Now Jack sat, sitting in front of Mac. Gobbling his food, while Mac poked at it. Jack was going to order him to eat, until Mac paused his movements. When Jack looked in his eyes, he knew Mac had an idea. One, Jack wasn't going to like. He paused in his eating, took a breath. 

 

"Mac?"

 

"I can get you, your money back!"

 

"How?"

 

"IED's."

 

Jack was right. He was going to hate this idea. 

 

                          ********

"You think you can disassemble more IED's than Tuck?" Eric asked, arms crossed.

 

Mac stood as tall as he could, "I bet you $800. You can be my Overwatch. Jack can be Tucks. You  _ have to _ mark each one.  _ All _ of them. I will know if you didn't mark them."

 

Eric seemed to contemplate the idea. Mac was shifting from side to side, waiting for an answer. He knew Overwatches didn't like being separated from their EOD tech's. But Mac also knew that Eric had an ego, he needed to be proven right. He wasn't one to back down from a challenge. 

 

"I'm in, Macgyver." Eric said, shaking Mac's hand. Mac grinned. 

 

                           ********

                  --After Rotation--

 

"No. Way." Eric's voice was harsh. All four had just gotten back. Jack stood by Mac, as Tuck went to stand by Eric. The Overwatch threw his helmet and it skidded across the ground. Jack stood in front of Mac, his posture straight and tense. 

 

"How is that possible? 34 IED's? Especially for that slow of a process?"

 

"You often forget that I disassembled 100 bombs, just last year." Mac commented, with glee slipping into his voice, "You owe me $800." 

 

Eric turned red and he walked out of the building. Jack relaxed a bit, before turning to Mac. His little brother gave him a smile and Jack ruffled his hair. Giving him a hug. 

 

"I love you." Jack said, "Now, let's eat. Watching Tuck work was exhausting."

 

Mac rolled his eyes, but allowed himself to be lead out to get food. Jack was in a happier mood and Mac couldn't tell if it was because he got the $800 back or because he outsmarted Eric.


	8. What's in a Name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> This is not what I was expecting to write. I actually wanted it a bit longer and I was writing another verison of it, but then that verison got longer than I wanted, so the one I wanted originally will be put in "Momma Matty." Sorry this one is short.
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> I don't own 'Macgyver' or it's characters. Sorry for any OCCness, spelling and grammer mistakes. 
> 
> ***side note:  
> Did I go a little bit over board on the punishment Jack gave? If I did, I apologize. If I did not what else could I do?

"$25 that Jack punches Donnie." Bozer comments. Mac, Jill, and Riley all look at him. They were sitting outside, enjoying the sunshine. Riley and Mac sitting awfully close to one another, but nobody minded, Mac was helping Riley with Chemistry. Jill had a book in her hands. 

 

"Why would Jack punch, Donnie?" Mac asked.

 

"He called you 'Carl's Jr.'" Bozer commented. 

 

Mac facepalmed. The whole school by now knew  _ not _ to call him that. It was like Jack had a radar for that name. Jack  _ knew _ when somebody used that nickname. That was Jack's nickname, nobody else's. Mac smiled to himself. 

 

"$35 says Jack shoves Donnie against the locker." Riley adds in her two cents. 

 

"Ooh! $40 and a bottle of coke says he'll tie Donnie to the flagpole!" Jill jumps in.

 

"$45, a bottle of coke,  _ and  _ your computer that Jack ties him to the flagpole in nothing but his shorts."

 

Mac sat there rolling his eyes as the three of them were getting more aburbed with the bets. He stayed quiet, he wasn't much of a better and only did so when he had all the variables and information. They all consumed with their argument they almost missed the girly scream. Mac set his book down and ran to go find them. Not caring if Boze,Riley, and Jill followed. Mac turned the corner and facepalmed. 

 

Looks like Riley wins. 

 

Jack had hogtied Donnie and got Ashley to let him use her make-up to paint Donnie's face… not to mention that somehow Jack got the bully to wear a skirt and tank top. 

 

"Now. What name do we never use?" Jack asks.

 

"Carl's Jr." Donnie mumbled.

 

Jack smirked. Mac let out a sigh. How was he going to explain this one to Mom?


	9. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> So, I actually got this idea while I was at work. For some reason it took me this long to come up with this. That's right. I'm a cashier... and I can't tell you just how many times I've had parents and kids always guess the total at the end of the transaction. I thought this would be a good one for Jack to bet on. And of course I had to let Mac win. 
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> As always, I don't own 'Macgyver' and sorry for any inaccuracies in spelling, grammar, and OCCness.

"I bet you it's over $145" Jack said as he put his feet on the metal bar on the cart. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Matty rolling her eyes, but there was a twitch of her lips. It was their bi-weekly grocery shopping list. Matty liked having both her boys with her, Jack could reach what she couldn't and Mac would stick close to the list… a lot better than his brother. 

 

"Jack, are you betting $145 or are you saying that's what it's gonna cost?" Mac asks, he is the one holding the list… and taking note of the prices. Jack paused as he put one foot on the floor, cocking his head to the side. 

 

"Okay, let me rephrase that. I bet $40 that, this cart will be over $145." Jack said.

 

Mac was quiet for a moment, as he grabbed crackers from the shelf and put it in the cart. He looked at the list and then back at the cart. He twitched his lips in a knowing smile and looked at his brother, "$60 that it's near $215.68."

 

Matty was quiet as she looked at Jack. It always interested her how Jack reacted to Mac's bets. Jack usually was spot on with winning big putting money on Mac. But when Mac would bet, he used logic and math. Jack just winged it. 

 

"Deal." 

 

Matty rolled her eyes, but they kept going. Jack threw in a couple of things, looking at Mac. Who was often busy looking at the lost. Jack smirked to himself. Mac would be way off, with the things he added. Jack would won $60 off his brother. He was excited.

 

Until they got to the front and Mac looked at all the added items. He blinked, then looked at Jack.

 

"$80 that the new price is $245.78." 

 

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Deal." 

 

Matty rolled her eyes as she started putting things on the belt. The cashier smiled at them, greeted and chatted with all three. As she scanned Mac watched the screen. Finally, after the last item was scanned, Mac turned to Jack, and grinned like he was the Cheshire Cat. 

 

"You owe me $80!" Mac cheered.


	10. Phones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Okay, so either I will write a whole story behind this one, OR I'll add it to 'Momma Matty' either way, I'm trying to form an idea and this helped spark a small idea in my head. Yes, its short, I apologize for that, but... hey! I updated this story! 
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> I don't own 'Macgyver' or 'Hawaii 5-0' but I am big fans of both. 
> 
> ***side-note:  
> What do you guys think... if I make a Hawaii 5-0/ Macgyver crossover... do you think I should let Mac work with Steve and/ or Danny and have Jack with whoever Mac isn't? Let me know!

"Steve, $80 and Mac will ask me for my phone just to break it." Jack said, looking at the ex-Navy SEAL who had known both boys for a very long time. Steve, crossed his arms looking at Mac, then to his partner Danny and smirked. 

 

"$95 he asks for Danny's." Steve challenged. 

 

"What? No! Do  _ not _ drag me into this,  _ Steven. _ " Danny commented.

 

It was too late. Jack had already shook hands with the man. They all watched as Mac took his knife and stalled for a moment. He blinked. He had a mess of wires, but he needed…something. He blinked and looked up at the three older men. 

 

"Uh, Jack?"

 

"What is it, kid?" 

 

"I need your phone." Mac said, absentmindedly. 

 

"Sorry, Mac. Jac-"

 

"Here you go." Jack said pulling out his phone and then handing it over to his brother. Mac took it and with a swift movement, broke it to pieces pulling out tiny objects that he needed.

 

Mac heard Steve curse and could hear Danny grin. Other than that he continued dwindling with the objects, until he got what he needed. He stood up, looking at Jack with a sheepish look, until he looked at his brother than rolled his eyes.

 

"Steve, I'll pay you back."


	11. Paper Clips? Or Bobby Pins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Sorry its so short, I figured I'd write one about Mac's need for paper clips. Maybe the next one will be his Swiss Army knife... Mhmmm...
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> I still don't own 'Macgyver' and I've stopped apologizing for my sucky grammar and spelling.

"Right now would be a good time to get us outta here!"

 

"Usually, I wouldn't be agreeing with Jack, but-"

 

"I know, I know! I-I just need something small-"

 

Jack looked at Riley with a smile on his face, "Oh much do you want to bet he'll ask for my phone?" 

 

Riley rolled her eyes, but then looked at Mac patting his pockets. The Chinese assassin's were close and they wanted them dead for being first at stealing the system to shut down the US. Now the trio was stuck in a building and Ex-fil was waiting for them on the roof. They just needed to unlock the door. 

 

"$40 says it's a paperclip." Riley challenges.

 

"Deal!" Jack said with glee. 

 

"Hey, do either of you have a paperclip?" 

 

Riley smiled and Jack growled. Luckily Riley dug through her pocket.

 

"I have a bobby pin." Riley said holding it out to him.

 

"That'll do!" He takes it. They get out the stairway a second later. Riley glanced over at Jack.

 

"Losing your touch, there Dalton."

The look Jack gave her was worth it.


	12. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Honestly, I don't know about this one. It's pretty weird... and it doesn't say if they won. But I hope it makes you guys laugh. 
> 
>  
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> Hey... guess what? This munchkin still doesn't own 'Macgyver.'

"$20 says he takes her to that fancy Italian restaurant downtown." Jack says flippantly, watching his brother walk from the bathroom to his room and back again. Bozer looks up from the stove, eyebrow raised. Looking from his best friend to Jack. 

 

"Nah, bro. Riley likes Chinese. $30 he takes her for Chinese."

 

Jack raised his eyebrow, then an idea struck him and he gave Boze a Cheshire cat grin. Bozer gave him an odd look, looked suspiciously over at Mac.

 

"Mac!"

 

"Yeah?" Mac shouted back, sounding panicked.

 

"Where you taking her?" 

 

"Uh- that Italian Restaurant… try something new...why?" 

 

His voice ended with a suspicion. Jack looked back at Bozer and a smile returned. There also may have been a mischievous look in his eye, one that Bozer caught, but wouldn't warn his best friend about. The cook leaned in.

 

"What do you have cooking in that big brain of yours?" Bozer asked.

 

"$45 and I can ruin their date." 

 

"How are you gonna do that, Jack?" Bozer asked.

 

"Deal or no deal?" 

 

Bozer blinked and then watched as his best friend stumbled down the hallway. He looked at the both of them. His eyes looking from his best friend to his brother. He caught the look of mischief, but Mac ignored it.

 

"I'll see you later." He left the house and Jack picked up the phone. He dialed the number.

 

"Jack-"

 

The older man held up a finger, "Uh, yes. Hello. I need you guys to do a couple of things… for the reservation for Macgyver? Yes. Two. That's right. Okay here's what I need you to do."

 

                            ********

"I'm going to kill him." Mac said as they sat in his car. Riley looked beautiful, even if her dress was ruined. They had returned to his house and they were sitting in the car. Mac was trying to rein in his anger. Having Riley there helped, she didn't look mad. She actually looked amused. Her brown eyes flickered to the door and then to the GTO beside them. And she then looked back at Mac.

 

"Does lipstick take paint off?" She asked.

 

Mac furrowed his brow in confusion and then looked at the GTO. 

 

"$60 and another date says he blames me." Mac says as he opens his door. Riley follows suit. 

 

"$65 and another date and a new computer says he blames me."

 

They go to the GTO and Riley pulls out of the tube of lipstick, before writing all over the windows. Mac finds a permanent marker and goes to the back window. He pulls the top off and begins to write. By the time they are both done they take a couple of minutes to calm down. Once that was done they go inside. Boze and Jack are on the couch, the TV running, they glance at the love birds and Jack pauses the movie. Grinning. 

 

"How was it?" He asked.

 

Mac shrugged, taking off his coat. His eyes flittering over to Riley's. She had just sat down.

 

"The noodles were hard and the waiter tripped...apparently." 

 

"Ruined my dress." Riley said. 

 

"The champagne was flat."

 

"Oh… and there was non-stop instrumental group. Wouldn't leave us alone." Mac looked at his brother. Who shrugged nonchalantly, though there was a mischievous look in his eyes. 

 

"But, are day was made when we got home." Riley started out first, she gave a quick look at Mac who sat down on the recliner and a smile. 

 

"Why's that?" Jack asked offhandedly, he had turned on the TV.

 

"The GTO is colorful, Jack." Mac adds. Mac sees his brother visibly freeze. His eyes narrowed and looking at him. Mac smiles innocently and Jack leaps from his spot. Bozer looks at Riley and Mac, clearly confused. 

 

"ANGUS STEVEN MACGYVER!" 

 

On the GTO was written;

"Don't play with fire if you can't put it out… also the next you mess with my date, don't leave your name."

 

Jack was so going to get him back for this.

 


	13. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> So this is a short one... and it's probably also garbage. *Cringes* but I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> 2 A/N:   
> I don't own 'Macgyver' but I do own "Becky Scholar

"$30 I can make them song 'Happy Birthday' to Mac." Jack whispered to Riley.

 

Riley looked around the lunchroom, Bozer and Jill hadn't come yet and Mac was still in line. Part of her truly wanted to see just  _ how _ Jack would be able to get the school body to sing Mac 'Happy Birthday.' Yet, the friend group knew just how much Mac hated his birthday. Nobody could ever figure it out and Mac always came up with lame excuses. Sure Matty invited them all over, but Mac always clarified that it was not a party. 

 

"$45 and I can get Mac to say it's his birthday."

 

Jack rolled his eyes. Nobody could get him to say that it was his birthday. The only reason why Matty and Jack knew was because of his birth certificate. Other than that, Mac's Birthday was nonexistent.

 

"$50 and I'll stand on this table and  _ sing _ 'Happy Birthday," in my elegant voice."

 

"Jack, even Becky Scholar wouldn't bet on that."

 

"Bet on what?" Mac asked. Placing his tray on the table. Jack and Riley shared a look, and Riley gave a smile.

 

"Uh, nothing."

 

"$60." Jack whispered, as he watched Mac shrug and take his fork and started stabbing the food. Riley narrowed her eyes.

 

"Only if you pull Mac up with you!"

 

Jack grinned, "Deal." 

 

They waited a moment. Bozer and Jill finally came in and both were in line. Once Jack knew they were in there, he stood up, much to Riley's amusement and Mac's confusion. Jack grabbed his brother's wrist and pulled him up. Ignoring the squeak he let out.

 

" _ Jack don't."  _ Mac hissed. 

 

It was too late. Mac turned 20 different shades in only 2 minutes. Not to mention that most of the cake that Boze brought for him ended up on Jack's face. 

 

Mac had to admit though, it was a good Birthday...

 

"Yes! I get $45" Riley proudly proclaimed. 

 

Jack grunted and Mac let his head fall to the table. 


	14. Vegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Another short one, but I like this one! I may expound on this one in 'Momm Matty' but I can't promise anything. I just find the concept of Jack using Mac in Vegas hilarious. Please, enjoy!
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> I don't own 'Macgyver' or any of it's characters, but I do own Radar!

"No!"

 

"Come  _ on,  _ Mac!"

 

Mac rolled his eyes, the two of them somehow had the same leave, so both were back home for a couple of weeks and Jack wants to celebrate by going to Vegas. Mac rolled his eyes, his eyes darting to Boze who grinned. Mac cocked his head to the side. He knew that grin… he had seen it multiple times. It was the " _ I'm so winning this bet."  _ look. Something that always annoyed Mac. Mainly because his older brother usually wore that grin. Mac had yet to see it at the moment, but Jack was bound to wear it.

 

Jack was begging. On his knees. 

 

" _ Jack. _ You bet on a regular basis.  _ Why  _ do you need to go to Sin city?" Mac asked.

 

Jack paused his begging. He looked over at Bozer, who held back a smirk. He too was curious. Why did Jack want to go?

 

"I-I have a friend…" Jack broke himself off, as he coughed. Mac narrowed his eyes, his brain running through Jack's friends. Before his eyes widen.

 

"You bet with Radar, didn't you?  _ Jack!" _ Even to Mac, the last part sounded like a whine as he facepalmed.

 

"He said I couldn't win at Blackjack!"

 

Mac facepalmed again, "How much?" 

 

Jack tugged on his collar, "Uh…including the bet to Bozer? Where he said you wouldn't go to Vegas? $500."

 

Bozer, who had taken a drink, spit out.The spray falling on the blonde and brunette. Mac facepalmed. Bozer threw up his hands in a " _ I didn't know about the other money."  _ Kinda way. 

 

Sometimes being the smart one was a curse. 

 

_ Mom is sooo not gonna be happy. _

 

"Alright.  _ Fine. _ But if I get kicked out of the Casino-"

 

"You won't I promise."

 

Mac and Bozer didn't believe him. Mac also couldn't wait to be back in the Sandbox and give Radar a piece of his mind. 


	15. At Death's Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Normally, I don't post two chapter in a week. I try to post one chapter once a week. (Well when I have an idea for how the story progresses.) Anyway, I got this idea and I wrote it last night.... it will tie into my saga on 'Momma Matty' the whole 'Maxim' story line there. I'll probably post this part with the next chapter of that too, so that you guys can hate me all over again. 
> 
> But please, enjoy this chapter. I was crying when I wrote it...
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> I don't own 'Macgyver' or 'Hawaii 5-0" I just own Maxim.
> 
> ***side-note:  
> Also, the beginning of this is when they were living on the street.

_ "I bet you $70 that you'll live longer than me." Jack murmured to his little brother. Sleeping was at his door and it was hard to stay awake. It had been a rough day, but they made it to a relatively safe place in an abandoned warehouse. The room was filled with silence, Mac was drifting in and out of sleep, so his mind was trying to register the words.  _

 

_ "What? No! Jack, if either of us make it a full life it's gonna be you!" Mac blurted out.  _

 

_ "I don't know kid, I'm not smart enough." _

 

_ "Jack, you said it yourself. I go kaboom, you go kaboom. We go together or not at all." _

 

_ Mac was met with silence. Jack ruffled his air but Jack knew life wasn't fair like that. _

 

                          ********

"JACK!" Mac screamed as he turned and watched his brother jump in front of a bullet that wasn't meant for him. Mac had just gotten Riley free and now he just witnessed his brother, who took off his bulletproof vest, take a bullet. Mac, despite the fire fight, skidded over to Jack. The bullet hit him in just above the stomach. 

 

"Mac?"

 

"Jack!" Mac's voice was rushed, he was trying to staunch the flow. Mac looked from the wound to his brothers eyes. The light in them was fading. 

 

"Sarah! Steve! S-somebody call for a medic!" Mac cried, the firefight with Maxim Chekov had ended. At this point, Mac didn't care if his bomb made out of cad parts exploded or that Danny had punched the Chekov and shoved him against the wall. He didn't really even register Chin or Kono aiding Riley, (part of him would later feel bad.) No. All he cared about was his brother.

 

"J-Jack… d-don't go." Mac begged his brother, just as Sarah and Steve fell to their knees. Sarah at his head, Steve on the other side. 

 

"Hey, you can't tap out this early man." Steve stated. 

 

Jack wasn't listening, his eyes were on Mac. 

 

"GET A- GET A MEDIC! NOW!" Mac screamed.

 

"M-Mac."

 

Mac looked down ignoring the blood that now covered his hands. Ignored the tears that fell from his eyes. He came here to save his family, never intending to lose a different member. Jack gave him a sad small.

 

"I don-I don't think they'll make it." He coughed.

 

"Don't say that." Mac remarked, applying more pressure. Then Riley was by his side. Jack looked at her.

 

"I-I have a letter for ya, Mac. In my desk- it looks- it looks like you win the bet."

 

Mac shook his head, knowing what he was talking about, but not accepting it. His eyes looked up at Steve. The Hawaiian native closed his eyes and shook his head. Blue eyes met hazel ones, as he looked over at Sarah. She made the same emotion. 

 

"Riles,"

 

Riley sniffled, "I'm right here, Jack."

 

"Keep him on the straight and narrow."

 

"I-I'll try my best, Jack." tears fell from her eyes.

 

"Steve, thanks man."

 

"Always."

 

"Sarah?" Their eyes met and Sarah rubbed his temple a smile on her lips.

 

"I know, Jack. I did too."

 

Jack took a strangled deep breath in. Everyone got up to leave, leaving the two brothers on alone. Sarah held Riley up and they watched the blonde, his hands still on the wound now completely red. He wasn't going to let go. Jack looked back at his baby brother, a smirk on his lips.

 

"You gotta let go, Mac."

 

" _ No. _ " Mac muttered.

 

"Hey, now is not the time to be stubborn."

 

"It's the perfect time, Jack! You are- your not gonna leave me! You promised." Mac stuttered. Jack winced as the pressure added to the pain.

 

"Mac- I love you."

 

"No! Jack! Jack don't go!"

 

"See you on the other side." 

 

With that his eyes closed and he took his last breath. The agony and pain erupted and Mac dropped his face falling near Jack's heart and he sobbed. He didn't care if it wasn't professional or who was there. He let it all out. He gripped Jack's shirt. And he cried. 

 

The bet had been paid.


	16. Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> Sorry this one is short, but I hope you guys like it. I just wrote it and because I wanted to update something... I posted it. So sorry for the grammer and spelling. Also sorry if you like any of these flavors!
> 
> 2A/N:  
> I'm a big fan of 'MacGyver' but I don't own it. Also I don't know if I'll update 'Momma Matty' this week. Work has been busy, my store has been in a remodel and we just got new self-check outs. Nobody in the town likes them.... but what are ya gonna do? Am I right? Anyway enjoy!

"$70 you can't eat all that."  Mac said with a smile. His eyes looked over at Boze and Riley. Boze was in awe, while Riley was a mixture of disgust and wanting to gag. Her face was turning green. Mac looked back at his brother. Raising an eyebrow in challenge.

 

Jack lost a bet to Mac two days ago, and instead of betting money they bet on ice cream. With any toppings the winner wanted.  _ Any _ . So, Jack lost. Mac won. So they made their way to the town ice cream shop and while letting Bozer and Riley order first, Mac asked for a very special ice cream float (build your own.) Mac smiled as the guy scooped up black licorice flavor, pickle flavor, and cinnamon flavor. With whipped cream, caramel sauce, and chocolate sauce, sprinkles, ketchup, mustard, and lastly a cherry on top. As for him, he got himself a swirl waffle cone. 

 

Once done he placed it in front of his brother. And now he was waiting for his brother to actually eat it. Mac was smiling. 

 

He was going to win.

 

"I think you two need a break from each other." Boze commented, as he watched Jack try and take a bite. 

 

"Or Jack needs to learn not to bet against Mac." Riley voice as she sipped on her milkshake.

 

"What are you waiting for? Come on."

 

Jack glared, scooped up some ice cream and popped it in his mouth. He swallowed it. And then gagged.

 

"You know I hate these flavors."

 

"You like pickles."

 

"It doesn't mean it needs to be an ice cream flavor!"


	17. Babysitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> This is a short one, might expand later. But I haven't updated this one in a while. So enjoy!! 
> 
> 2 A/N:   
> I still don't own it.

"$60 I can make her leave screaming." Jack whispered to Mac. In turn Mac rolled his eyes. Matty was gone for a meeting in Washington, meaning Patty "needed" somebody to watch them. Which in Dalton talk was "babysitter." And Jack really hate this girl. She marked everything down, and reprimanded him. 

 

"$80 says I can get her into an interrogation room and lock in there." Bozer said.

 

Bozer just didn't like that the woman discredited his mask making skills. 

 

"She's impossible!" Riley huffed.

 

Riley wasn't "fast enough." In hacking. About the only person who didn't seem to mind her was Mac. Though they think that she liked Mac. 

 

"$90 says I can get her to just leave." Matty said walking in. Everyone glanced up and saw that Matty was back. 

 

"Matty!" They all cheered.

 

"Also, Jack…. What is this about a betting pool against Mac? And how did you get $1,000 off a lab tech?"


	18. Grace, How's Charm School?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Here is another chapter! Hope you enjoy it, sorry if it feels like forever since I updated. Work has been a mess, but I certainly hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> I don't own 'Macgyver.'

"$20 says he'll trip when he walks into the room." Jack said. Riley, Bozer, and Matty looked at him. Matty rolled her eyes.

 

"Jack." Matty used the " _ don't."  _ tone. It was a common tone that Matty used. Though, this time it was a bit more lighthearted. Jack quirked an eyebrow and smiled.

 

"$25 he tries to brush it off."

 

"$30 he turns red."

 

"Are all three of you serious?"

 

With gleeful smiles they turned to Matty, she rolled her eyes.

 

"Alright. $60 from all of you that he trips, turns red, and then brushes it off. When he enters the room."

 

They all waited, which if Matty was being honest was a bit annoying since Mac was a bit later than usual. Even for him, after 30 minutes, her annoyance turned into worry. Matty looked at Jack, her son looked back at her, the same worry.

 

"Jac-"

 

"Sorry! Sorry!" Mac said as he entered. His face was flushed red. Matty raised an eyebrow at her son. Her kneen eyes taking in everything, to see if there was something wrong.

 

"Mac?" Jack asked. The blonde looked at his brother the red becoming more  dominant on his face. He looked away and then back at Matty.

 

"Uh, I- uh tripped… and fell into paint. And so I had to take a shower."

 

Mac was confused as to why he was surrounded by a room full of groans.


	19. $1,000 Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Another short one, and I may actually do another one under the same title. I felt bad not updating this in a while. I've been getting writers block for my 'MacGyver' stories. BUT, I think I'm slowly getting out of it. 
> 
> If you guys have any ideas, please let me know!
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> I don't own 'MacGyver'

Jack walked into the lab and leaned against the table. Tasha glanced up from her microscope and rolled her eyes. He had come to collect. Grumbling she reached into her pocket and pulled out a check. Gleefully, Jack plucked it from her fingers. Gave her a nod and went to leave- only to be stopped by Mac standing in the doorway. Arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

 

"Mac...what are you doing here?" Jack asked.

 

"Give her, her money back, Jack."

 

"What? No! She's the one that lost the bet! It's not my fault she didn't believe me that you could make a mechanical dragon out of scrap metal!"

 

Mac rolled his eyes, walked in plucked the check from his fingers and walked up to Tasha. She blinked, her cheeks turning pink as he handed over the check. 

 

"I did build it. Back when I was in school for my Drama club." Timidly, the lab tech reached it and took it. Jack groaned as he followed Mac out. Talking about what he could've done with that money.

 

" _ I could've met Bruce Willis!" _ He exaggerated. Mac smirked and looked at his brother.

 

"Before or after he files a restraining order?"

 

Jack narrowed his eyes; "Hardy, har-har. You know it's not like I told her that you found the Loch Ness Monster."

 

Mac smirked and shook his head. 


	20. Fun Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Yeah...I have no idea where this came from...
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> Still don't own 'MacGyver'

"Who exactly talked Jack into this?" Matty asked as she looked up at Riley and Bozer. She had just gotten back from a mission last night, only to have found a text message from her oldest that her sons were doing a fun run. It only being five days after their accident. Both shuffled their feet. That only made her raise her eyebrows higher. Bozer sent his pseudo mother a cheesy smile, which probably wasn't helpful, but what could he do? Or say? 

 

"It started off as a bet." Jill answered, as she took another snapshot of the race. She was apart of the school paper. Matty turned to give Riley and Bozer a stern look. 

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"It wasn't our bet!" Bozer answered quickly.

 

Matty narrowed her eyes, "Whose bet?"

 

Riley and Bozer eyed each other, "Uh…"

 

"Scott Lander," Jill replied, as she wrote something down in her notebook, "And the bet wasn't for Jack, per se. It was for Mac. But since both-ow!"

 

Riley had elbowed her in the ribs. Jill rubbed her stomach sending the frizzy haired girl a glare before looking down at Matty. She gulped, blushed and turned back to her notebook. Her mouth shut. Knowing she wasn't going to get anything more from the blonde, she turned her attention to Mac's two best friends. Eyebrows raised. 

 

Bozer broke first. Like always, Riley facepalmed.

 

"Mac was still recovering from the car accident and Scott thought he was faking it. The guy offered $70 that Mac couldn't run past 10 feet! Jack wanted in on it!"

 

Matty was going to kill her sons. 

 

 _Why can't they just relax and_ ** _heal?_** Matty asked. She knew the question to her answer though. They were too stubborn. Matty pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a frustrated sigh. She opened her mouth to say something, when the first couple of runners began showing up… somehow, even while still being injured, Mac and Jack were up front. Keeping a steady pace. Mac's arm was bandaged, but that didn't stop him. 

 

They crossed the finish line, cheering and with a smile. Until Mac saw his mom and cringed.

 

Now they just had to tread carefully across the Momma Matty bridge.


	21. Coal pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> This one is short, the second part I'm hoping will be a bit longer. However, enjoy this bit! And I apologize for the long wait!
> 
> 2A/N:  
> I don't own 'MacGyver'

The moment the knife landed on the cutting board, she heard a crash. In slight panic Matty looked up, and started towards the door, when she heard an exasperated " _ Jack!"  _ She rolled her eyes and headed back to where she was at, so she could put supper on the table for those food disposals, that were also called teenagers. She had just gotten back to chopping the vegetables, when the voices floated in.

 

"I bet you $70 that you'll get coal this year." Matty heard Riley say. The kids were in the living room, probably watching  _ Die Hard _ for the 56th time this month. She paused, a smile forming on her lips.

 

"Pfft, no I won't!" Jack retorted. 

 

"Jack, you've been nothing BUT trouble." Bozer chimed in. 

 

"I won't get coal, because Santa isn't real."

 

There was a beat of silence as, Matty could hear a certain somebody tinkering. Jack, knew how much Santa meant to Mac. Him saying something like that would surely cause some sort of disapproved comment from the young genius. Pausing again and heading towards the living room to see what was holding up Mac, she suddenly heard the sharp yelp from her oldest.

 

Matty really needed to trust her kids. She went back to chopping the vegetables. She still had an army to feed after all.

 

"For that comment, I bet $100." Mac wagered. 

 

"Your so on!" 

 

And with that comment, Matty knew exactly what to get Jack for Christmas.


End file.
